Playing for keeps
by aeyteenicole
Summary: After being confined in the hospital,Mikan Sakura was now back to school,but when she arrives there,she accidently met Natsume Hyuuga,the hottest boy in the campus.her normal life was turned into a series of tangles of twist and turns can it end in love?
1. be my escape

_**Playing for keeps**_

_By aeyteenicole_

**_Author's notes:_ hey guys, this is a replacement for the story that I have recently deleted, please do tell me if it's lame or something else…. please leave a review… if I don't receive a review I might delete this fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters I only own the plot and specially the whole story…

**_Chapter One:_ BE MY ESCAPE**

"Finally after two months, I'm back here" said a sixteen year old girl in a pleased tone as she stood in front of a building…

the wind blew a refreshing morning breeze of spring as the leaves rustled along with this pink colored snow flakes that danced with her long auburn hair that was tied in a single pony.

A small smile was painted on her face as her chestnut orbs that matched her locks perfectly watched the students entered the building in front of her…

"The wind is so refreshing, here outside" she said as a flash of memory engulfed her mind…

_**Flash Back**_

"_I wonder when I will ever have the chance to walk outside again and have a normal life" said a young auburn haired girl as she gazes at her window…_

_She was quite pale, frail and too fragile as she sat on her bed covered by white sheets as only the beep of the monitor next to her, was the only music she can hear aside from the time to time calling for a doctor._

_Gloomily, she watched outside as she saw, from the window of her room, children where laughing, people of her age was looking healthy and fine…_

_she sighed a little "I hope that… I'll be able to go back to my school… I'm tired of having a personal tutor… and more I don't even know why I am here.." she said as she glanced away from the window.._

_Suddenly she heard the door opened, as she expected, a lady wearing a white coat and has a stethoscope around her neck and a medical chart on her right hand entered the room, it was her physician._

"_Good Morning, I can see you are feeling fine now" she greeted her with a smile even though what she says was the opposite of the reality._

_A small smile crept out of her lips…_

"_Good Morning too doctor…" she said in a sad tone "Doctor, may I ask you something?"_

"_go ahead, tell me…" the Doctor said as she was recording the readings on the monitor, but she stopped all of a sudden when she heard the question this young girl gave her…_

"_Tell me… How long do I have… to live?" she said in a serious tone_

_The doctor dropped her pen, as she was taken aback by this question…_

"_That's a stupid question, don't be silly… you only have… you are fine now" she replied as she bent down and picked the pen she dropped_

"_I see" she replied "so does that mean… I can go out and go back school?" she asked again_

_This time there was a moment of silence, she thought that the doctor might say no but…_

"_I can allow you to go out…" she replied_

_As the young auburn haired girl heard this answer, her face brightened with happiness…_

"_Really!" she exclaimed as she was happy to hear her answer_

"_But…"the doctor continued "you must know that, you can't and should not get acquainted with things that will drag you to emotional distress and so does physical"_

"_Yes, I swear I will not do that" she said_

"_So then that settles it, I'll let you out after a week, have fun and I don't want to see you here back so soon, understand?" she said to her_

"_Yes ma'am" she replied as a giggle came out of her_

_The doctor then turned her back from her as she placed the pen inside her pocket with a sad thought in her mind "I should let you enjoy your…" she thought and then gently closed the door_

_The young auburn haired girl, was then filled by happiness, still oblivious of her current standing. She then reached for her pencil and sketch pad as she began to sketch the view of trees outside her window…_

_**End of Flashback **_

"I'm going to have fun as I promised" she thought as he began to walk

but all of a sudden, she heard someone called her name…

"Mikan!" a very familiar voice high pitched voice coming from her back

As she heard this call, she quickly glanced back, to see who it was…

"Anna!" she exclaimed in a very cherry tone…

**Meanwhile…**

From a distance, a group of girls was crowding the gate… as a peculiar boy along with his best friend entered the campus ground…

"Look its Natsume and Ruka" a girl squealed in excitement as they saw the boys coming…

A stunning raven haired boy, with eyes crimson as a dark red rose came in, his uniform was worn messily making him look cool and behind him was a handsome boy with eyes blue as the ocean and blonde hair.

"Nothing new" said the raven haired boy as they were welcome by a bunch of girls but something caught his eyes, not far from them, he noticed a new face, but she wasn't with the crowd…

"natsume what's wrong?" his best friend, Ruka asked as his friend seemed to notice something…

"nothing at all, let's go" Natsume replied as they began to walk towards their class

Just from a distance, the young auburn haired girl noticed the girls crowding up some boys she knows nothing about…

"hmp… I swear, I will never get acquainted with people like them, its going to be trouble some…" Mikan said as she trailed off the crowd while they were walking

Anna then giggled a little and replied to what she said

"never say never…" she said

Time passed by quickly, as mikan entered her class, she was then called by her homeroom teacher and was asked to pick out a club, for it was necessary for her to have one…

"As usual, I'm going to join the arts club" she said as she was walking along the path were cherry blossoms grow…

"I think, this is were the club is located" she said as stood in front of a door… "I'll go inside and sing up.."

**Meanwhile**

On the other side of the door, there was an argument going on…

"I said I will not dance with that girl" said a raven haired boy

"But… na-natsume… we have no choice, the students voted for you and Miss Shoda to be the lead characters for the upcoming presentation for the school fair" said a blonde haired boy in a terrified tone

"I'm out of here" was Natsume's simple reply

he then began to walk towards the door as he was about to push it open, someone pulled it open…

A loud thud was heard as the door opened widely….

"Ouch… that hurt" said an auburn haired girl as she closed her eyes…

slowly she opened her eyes, her eyes met with a pair of tantalizing crimson orbs… their faces were near each other, as a boy with raven hair was on top of her with his hands and knees as his support…

"This is the girl from before" Natusme thought

Running footsteps were heard as a group of people approached them…

"natsume… are you alright?" Asked a green eyed perm haired girl

"I know, now what to do" Natsume thought

Quickly, he stood up as Mikan sat up, still complaining from her painful fall, but all of a sudden, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up… and before she knew it, the boy with raven hair and crimson eyes, placed his arms around her waist…

"She'll be my partner for the presentation, if you want me to be in it" Natsume said with a smirk on his face…

"ehhhhhhhh!" Mikan said "Hey, hold on… wait I don't want t-" she continued but Natsume covered her mouth before she could voice out what she wants to say..

_**Author's notes: ** _**Did you enjoy the story? please do tell me if its lame or too bad… please leave your review… flames and comments are accepted…**


	2. a whole new epoch

_**Author's notes:**__ Hi yah… I'm sorry if the update was too long…I won't be giving any excuses but please spare me… please bear with me I'm just busy with my college enrollment… thanks a lot for the reviews and flames…hey guys no sarcasm please… Enjoy reading… please do leave a review…

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**_:

_**A whole new epoch**_

The wind blew hastily under the breathe of the late afternoon spring, the cherry blossoms that merrily and gracefully danced with it, cunningly decorated this serene blue clouds as white puffs of clouds gently passes by…

"I chose her to be my partner" was the cold statement of this raven haired boy as his crimson orbs glanced at the girl he was holding…

His words surprised everyone as each of them gape to his cold statement…

Quickly, the auburn haired girl pulled his hand off her mouth…

"Hey! Who gave you the idea that I want to be part of this stupidity!" was courageous answer as she raging in annoyance…

But then, cold beads of sweat began to run down her spines as she received a piercing look from those tantalizing crimson orbs…

"Shut up no one is asking your opinion" were the cold and very intimidating statement of the raven haired by that everyone refers to as Natsume Hyuuga

Unconsciously her palms began to sweat and tremble with fear…

She opened her mouth, but no words were able to escape it, she was too intimidated, too frightened that she lost all of the words to throw back at him...

"His eyes, they're so cold" as only this thought embarked on the mind of this auburn haired girl to whom her friends refer as Mikan Sakura. It was the first time she ever felt this shiver beneath her skin…

She tried to move or even distanced from him but fortunately she can't, her body lost its mobility to move as her brain doesn't want to respond on her commands…

"His…" she thought as she stared at him with definite fright in her eyes…

But all of a sudden, he was shot back to reality, when she felt his arm slipped through her waist as his hand locked on it… her eyes opened wide as he pushed her towards him…

"A pervert!" she shouted as she continued her thoughts "why should I be intimidated by this freak" she thought to herself as a vein popped out of her head…

She then tried to push him away but it was a futile, he only smirked at her and glanced back to their audience…

"Hey, four eyes" was the insult of this raven haired boy "my girlfriend here" he said in a monotonous voice referring to Mikan

"Yes Natsume" replied the boy

"Hey! Who are you calling your girlfriend" Mikan said as she was finally be able to go back to her original self

But then she was ignored by everyone else…

"She's going to play the role of the princess got it" he said in an emotionless voice towards the boy who is wearing specs…

The cold wind of spring passed in between them once again, as this auburn haired girl could only watch the scene happening in front of her as she was constantly being ignored by them…

"Hai! I… I understand Natsume" he replied with obvious fear

Yuu Tobita whom Natsume just insulted turned his attention towards Mikan; with a smile he began his welcoming speech…

"Welcome to the team" he said to her "I hope you enjoy your time with us, we are going to spend two months of practice with each other" he continued as he reached out his hand towards her…

Without noticing it, she unconsciously accepted it…

"tha—." she said, it took her quite a few moments to absorb what she just did "Hey!" she flared "Wait I never agreed on this" as she jerked her hand off his grip…

But once again she was ignored…

With a smirk on his face Natsume turned his back…

"Ruka lets go" Natsume said

Afterwards a guy with blonde hair came out of the room and coolly walked towards Natsume, she wasn't able to see the boy's face, only his back…

"Hey, perverted idiot come back here!" Mikan yelled "Where are you going we're not finish here yet" she said as in her mind the thought of throwing a rope around him appeared…

It wasn't expected that he'll turn his back to face them, but all of a sudden he did…

"See you at the practice tomorrow after class strawberry" he said to her

"Strawberry?" she thought

"Don't even try of thinking to ditch us, if you know what's best for you" he continued

With a single step backward she began her reply to him…

"Who are you threatening pervert!" she yelled back…

He only smirked at her followed by,

"Hey little girl, just an advice…" he said to her

"What is it?" she asked back

"You know, you shouldn't go bumping people around and showing them your underwear, right strawberry" he said

A taint of pink passed by her cheeks…

"Pe-pervert!" she yelled again as she was humiliated by what he just said

"Oh yeah, have you heard of the word shorts? Why not try wearing one unless you intentionally want to show them off" were his final words to her then turned his back as he inserted his hands inside his pockets and began to walk out

Mika was raging with anger, but she calmed herself as she remembered the doctor's advice…

"Who does he think he is, he is tremendously cocky" she said with raging annoyance as she stomped her way out of the place "I am ditching him tomorrow, lets see who's going to look like an idiot, I have no plan on joining this whatsoever he pulled me in" she said to herself

* * *

The golden sand of time streamed down quickly as the sun slowly began to dip its body across the placid ocean leaving the moon along with the stardust to give light on the dark night sky…

"Mikan dear, how was your school?" asked her mother with a gentle voice, who was seated across her on this elegant long table where gourmet food are served

It took her quite a few moments to answer as she was thinking what happened recently….

"Yup, everything is going fine…" she replied "everything was just fine not until that perverted freak pulled me in his mess" she murmured as she nibbles her food…

"Some thing wrong dear?" her mother asked

"No- nothing at all, anyway mom, where's dad? Didn't he promised that he will be back today to celebrate my homecoming?" she asked her mother

At that moment, the pretty lady with auburn locks and olive eyes, she gave a glint of sadness to her daughter as Mikan said the word homecoming, her comeback from the hospital bed but she showed her a different façade…

"His flight was cancelled so he'll be back this dawn" she replied to her daughter

"I see, that figures" she replied

After that small talk, they ate their food with complete silence…

The stars twinkled all night long, as the moon slowly lost it shine as the sun began to appear on the morning sky…

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" was the cheerful greeting from this auburn haired girl as she slid the door of their class open…

But instead of receiving a warm welcome from her classmates, a group of girls rushed towards her…

"Sakura-san" one of them called her name, she was this girl who was wearing glasses and has a tiny notebook on her hand "Is it true that you'll be the partner of the school's heart throb" she asked her question

"Huh? Who's the heartthrob? I can't recall of being invited by one" she replied with complete obliviousness

"Ano… Mi-chan" her friend Anna said as she tapped her shoulder "the so called heartthrob is Natsume Hyuuga" Anna said to her

As she heard the name, Mikan eyes opened wide as she couldn't believe to what she just heard…

"That pervert" she accidentally said out loud

All of a sudden she received different kinds of glare from almost the people around her…

"Anyway… I have no idea of what you are talking about… that's all case closed, bye" she said as she denied what just happened and walked coolly towards her chair…

During the whole class, students from different section or even from the newspaper club kept on asking and taking pictures of her… finally their class ended but not the questionings she received…

Little by little she is getting enough of the fuzz they are making…

"For the hundredth time, I have no idea of what you are talking about and that guy Natsume is not my boyfriend! I already have one!" she shouted as she slammed her books on her desk

The people who were asking questions to her, was taken a back by her sudden change of attitude as they were left dumbfounded only to find that the person whom they are interviewing ha already left…

* * *

The spring's breathe gave out a cool air on the late afternoon sky as these pink snowflakes fall and danced with the wind…

"Such a big fuzz, that idiot pulling me in a mess… only if …he is here… things would be easier" she said to herself as she walked towards a building… she remembered someone in particular and wished that someone would be there…

Rustling of grass and leaves resounded the quiet building…

"Anyway, I'll be ditching that stupid practice… I'll sign up for a club now" she said to herself as she slid the door open…

"Good afternoon sensei I'm here to join the club again" she said in a very cheerful manner

it took her about an three consecutive hours before she went out of the room, her teacher and her ended chatting up together, its been two long months since the last they saw each other… the sun was already setting when she left the room…

"Thank you very much Narumi-sensei … see you tomorrow" she said to him as the red orange sun shadowed her face… With a bow she closed the door…

"This is turning out to be a nice day… no signs of that per—." she said but at the moment she turned her back away from the door, she saw the most unexpected person and the least person she wanted to see…

Across her, was a young boy who was leaning on the wall, he was holding his bag on his right hand as he hangs it on his shoulder… it seems he was waiting for her to come out of that room for quite some time already…

"What do you want now, if you're here to threaten me because I ditch you fo-." she said but she was interruptedly when he rudely took her bag and began to walk out…

"Hey give that to me!" Mikan demanded

But unfortunately he only replied with complete eerie silence, she then chased after her bag all the way out of the school building… all of a sudden he stopped in front of a motorcycle… his infamous black BMW Motorrad Motorcycle…

"Hop on" Natsume said in a very cold manner as he rode the motorcycle and wore his helmet…

"Heck no I'm going to ride there, give me back my bag idiot" Mikan flared

But all of a sudden Natsume pulled her towards the motorcycle, next thing she knew she was already sitting on it…

"Hold on tight" Natsume said to her

"Hey, wait…" she said

But before she could argue or even complain the ignition has started and he was now driving fast and furiously… She has no choice but to hold on to him tightly, that is if she wishes not to fall….

He was driving in a speed of lightning, it was a roller coaster ride and each time he counter flows and even passes by cars, his speed was scary, all she could see where straight lights not even a single object on its definite form… she could hear the beeping and sounds of the cars, what they were doing was extremely dangerous…

The sun already set as the moon and the stars dazzled their way through the night sky…

"Do you want us to get killed" she finally said

but he didn't listen to her instead he added speed to their ride, after a turn to the left, they were now on the road that is located at the cliff of the mountain, it was a zigzag path and each time he was about to take a drift, motorcycle slants and Mikan has the feeling that they are going to fall so all she can do is tighten her hold around him…

"Hey slowdown a bit" she said to him

But she was too fortunate that he was listening, that he added his speed…

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" she complained "I never did anything to you why do I have to be involved here" she said

"No body ditches me" he finally replied but in the coldest tone as he added speed…

_**

* * *

Author's notes: **__I'm sorry if it is long… and I'm really sorry for not updating that fast… thanks a lot… please leave a review… flames and comments are accepted …_

_**To atone for the long wait here is what's going to happen on the next chapter, just a sneak peek…**_

_**Chapter 3: wild fire news**_

After that wild ride with Natsume, Mikan finds her self in the scariest place she has ever been, a place where no decent student should hang out… She was walking to this dark and creepy alley with non other than Natsume when a sudden twist of event happened and was caught on camera by someone from the newspaper club… and from this point a news fire spread will begin…

see you next week…


	3. Wild fire

_**Author's notes: **_Sorry for the wait…. here is the next chapter hope you'd like it please leave a review thanks… enjoy…

**Chapter 3: Wild fire**

The flow of the wind briskly touched her skin as she felt its spring coldness. She tightened her hold around his waist, every turn he makes it seems like death is just around the corner…

"Why is making a big deal out of it" Mikan thought

She then looked at him, even though she can't see his face, she can feel how annoyed and angry he was…

"You're too childish" she said

"Hn…" he replied "try practicing with a filthy girl like Shouda, lets see how annoyed you'll feel" was his cold reply to her

Mikan, still not seeing the point why he dragged her on this crazy ride just looked the other way, her eyes gleamed as they passed by a fountain park where they can see the perfect view of the city…

"It'd be nice if..." she thought

But then her thoughts were interrupted when she was blinded by bright light…

"What the" she thought

All of a sudden Natsume pulled to a stop… her eyes opened wide as she saw, around her were neon lights and a couple of clubs where tons of punks were strolling or maybe doing something horrible… the air is almost filled by smokes…

"What the heck… this isn't a place for students" she thought

"You know what happens to people who ditch me" he said to her coldly

"What?" she asked him

All of a sudden…

"Natsume!" a girl shouted from a far… as she waved her hand

"Long time no see!" another one said

Both of them turned their attention towards her…

"Hn…" was just his reaction

"You're pretty popular…" Mikan said "I bet you are one of those stupid gangsters" she continued with annoyance

"Shut up" he said coldly to her

"Hey, Natsume, don't tell me your standards are getting low?" said this blonde haired girl as she clings her arms around Natsume's

"that's right… look at her, she's too plain and not to mention…" said the black haired girl as she looked at Mikan from head to toe but she didn't continued what she said instead she smirked towards her…

Mikan hearing all of these criticisms twitched her eyebrows…

"What the heck made you think he is my boyfriend?!" Mikan shouted at them as she pointed her index finger towards Natsume "I'm just his sc-." Mikan said

"That girl…" Natsume interrupted as it was followed by a dirty smirk "yeah, she's my toy for the night… We are going to play some games in the dark" he continued as he placed his right arm around her waist…

Slowly he neared his face to her ears and whispered…

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" were the words he whispered to her as his hand began to move to her legs

At that same moment a sound of camera was heard as its flash created a small spark... Her eyes shot open wide as a tint of pink passed by her cheeks…

"Pervert!" she shouted as she pushed him away from him… her heart was pounding rapidly as it was the first time someone said those words to her…

Natsume on the other hand just smirked, he was entertained by the way she reacted and by the thing he just saw… a flash…

Mikan, losing her patience and not wanting to stay any longer with Natsume, turned her back and began to walk… but all Natsume did was trialed her off with his eyes, as soon as she was out of sight, he turned his back and walked towards the opposite direction…

Quickly the two girls followed him….

"Hey Natsume, aren't you going to follow your little friend" the blonde haired girl said "with that innocent looks and this place, its definite someone will try to pi-." she said but she was cut off when

"I'm going home, this place bores me today" was just what he said as he rides in his motor cycle and started it…

With a blink of an eye, he drifted off as the two girls where left dumbfounded…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mikan who was frustrated and annoyed kept on walking without any knowledge where she is headed… she kept on taking turns in different alley… As every turn she takes, the sound of the busy city slowly began to disappear along with its bright lights

"That moron… what the hell was that all about" she said to no one as she took another turn "I'm going ho-." she said but she stopped all of a sudden when she realized…. "Wait… I forgot I am not familiar with this place…"

She found herself standing in the middle of an old and creepy alley, it was dark and a perfect place for a crime… there were no people passing by… the street lamp kept on flickering as the whole place was filled by an eerie silence…

"I think I better go back now" she said to her self as she stared at the horror she was in

Quickly she turned her back but when she was about to take a step forward, she froze on her stand when all of a sudden she felt something touched her feet…

Cold beads of sweat began to run down her spines, slowly she looked downwards and it was followed by a relieved sigh…

"Just a cat… I'm thinking too much…" she said as the cat purred "I better hurry leaving this pla-" she said

But then she felt something on her shoulder…

"Hey… little girl" was the creepy voice of a man "what are you doing in a dark place like this, don't you know its dangerous walking around alone"

Her hear began to beat faster and faster by every second as a cold gush of wind passed by… she embraced her bag tightly as her palms began to produce cold sweat…

"Y-yeah I know… Thanks for the advice… b-bye" she said as she began to make a single step forward

But all of a sudden, he caught hold of her wrist…

"What's the hurry to leave" he said "let me take you somewhere safe" he continued as he leered towards her

"No thanks" she replied as she tried to pull her wrist

But he didn't budge instead he tightened his hold on it…

"I won't take no for an answer" he replied in a maniac tone

"Let go of me!" she shouted as she pulled her wrist again, but he was way stronger than her

Quickly she slapped her bag on his face as he loosened his grip… the man tilted his head down ward as she felt she angered him. Quickly she began to run as fast as she can, she then looked back and saw that he was running after her… he was of great distance from her, being scared she ran as fast as she can…

But then, at that same moment, she felt her heart crumpled along with an agonizing pain…but she can't stop and take a rest or she'll be in danger… her heart was pounding fast as if it will explode…

"I need to find someone to help me…" was all that was on her head as she ignored the pain…

She took a turn and another, she then looked back and so that he wasn't behind her already but then to her luck…

"Dead end" she said in horror as she panted from her run…

* * *

Ten minutes have passed by already since he last saw Mikan…

"Where the hell is that girl" Natsume thought as he took a turn on a dark alley…

* * *

The lamp post behind her flickered; her heart was beating faster by the second as she panted from her run, she was shivering with fear as she saw someone's shadow behind her… slowly she turned her back to see who it was…

"I got you now little girl" said the man as he walked towards her

Quickly she threw her bag towards him, but he was able to dodge it….

She then stepped back wards, there's no where to run…

She tried to yell for help, but fear overcome her voice as her body slowly began to lose its mobility… the man then pulled her as her uniform was ripped apart… she closed her eyes tightly, all she can do is wish for someone to save her…

"I told you it's dangerous to walk alone at ni-"he said but all of a sudden something hard hit his head "What the..." he said angrily as he turned his attention towards the origin…

His eyes then met with a pair of piercing crimson orbs…

"Hey…" was a familiar cold voice of a boy said as he was leaning on a wall while playing with a rock "aren't you old enough to be doing this"

"I know that voice" Mikan thought as she opened her eyes… "Natsume!" she exclaimed

It was weird she thought because at that moment she was happy to see this person she was annoyed with…

The old man quickly ran towards Natsume as he was planning to beat him up, but just like a light feather Natsume quickly caught hold of his arm and judo throw him. A loud thud was heard as the man crashed hardly on the cement…

The man then stood up as he saw a metal rod lying on the ground…

"You know… girl with no name… this is the second time your putting me in trouble for today" he said in an emotionless voice "You're quite trouble some you know"

She was amazed by what he did; it was as if he was a black belt…

"I'm so-… behind you!" she shouted

Behind him was the man he just beat up holding the metal rod but with a strong punch on his stomach, the man lost his consciousness as the metal rod fell from his grasp…

"Too weak" were his cold words to him and then turned his attention to Mikan

"Let's go, I'd better take you home" he said to her as he rides in his motorcycle… "You might cause another trouble today"

"I can manage to go home" she replied as she was annoyed by his words

"Your choice, I'm not the one who has ripped clothes" Natsume said as he wore his helmet

He was right; she can't go home, as her uniform was ripped apart as her cleavage was perfectly seen… Natsume then started his motorcycle and was about to speed off when…

"Hey wait…" she said as tint of pink passed by her cheeks, she tried covered her chest with her bag "okay… I'll let you take me home" she replied

Natsume then took off his helmet…

"What are you talking about" he replied to her with an emotionless voice

"You said you'll take me home" she replied

"Yeah… I said that but didn't you just declined it?" he said to her "If you want me to take you home, you should say it more nicer…" he continued as it was followed by a teasing smirk

Even though she doesn't want to say those words to him, she was left of no choice…

"P-Please" she said as a vein popped out of her head "would you take me home" she replied

He then took off the jacket of his uniform and threw it on her face… she stared at him for a moment…

"Wear that it's getting cold" he plainly replied to her as he wore his helmet

She then wore the jacket and ride on his motorcycle, after a few seconds, the engine began to ignite with a split second, he speed off again…

A faint tint of red passed by her face as she was holding around his waist, she can't take off from her mind the fact that he just saved her, she was deep in thoughts but she was interrupted when…

"hey…" he said to her "if you want me to take you to your house better tell me your location or I'll take you to my house… with that outfit of yours I think our game tonight will be fun" he said to her

"Pervert!" she shouted at him

After almost half an hour, they finally arrived at her house…

In front of them was a huge computerized gate, quickly the gates where opened as soon as they Recognized Mikan… it took them a few minutes before they were able to arrive at their mansion's front door…

"My lady, what happened to you?" asked her personal maid as she was worried

"Nothing…" she replied as she looked back at Natsume

But then he was out of sight, at the moment she stepped down from the motorcycle he already speed off to leave…

"And I wasn't able to thank him" she thought "tomorrow I'll return this to him" she said as she was talking about the jacket

But as she was about to step inside her house…

"Wait… what was the payment for ditching him?" she asked herself "Maybe he forgot about it"

* * *

Natsume, who was just living closed by finally arrived at his house, he was as usual welcomed by their maids which annoyed him too much… upon arriving he quickly went to his room and took out his phone…

"Hey, got the pictures?" he asked the person in the phone

"Yeah, they were perfect" the person replied

"Good… you know what to do" he said then drop the phone dead "Tomorrow will be fun" he said to himself

_**Author's notes:**_ hey guys sorry for not updating that quick… Please bear with me… I was sick… thank you very much for all of those whom reviewed… did you enjoyed it? Please tell me how it works… I think it was lame…. please do tell me… don't forget to review…

Just a little advertisement…

_**"Chocolates and Parfaits"**_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Rating: **__rated __**T - M**_

_**Summary: **_

Mikan Sakura all ever wanted was to have the same story her parents had, she wanted a gentle prince not until an accident occurred She met Natsume Hyuuga a mean and hot playboy, Will her dream fairytale come true? or it will be a living nightmare? NxM


	4. Dirty little secrets

_**Author's notes: **_I'm sorry for the late update… anyway I'll stop talking enjoy reading don't forget to leave your review… thanks…

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Dirty little secret

the sky was painted powdered blue as a couple of clouds kept on passing and beneath it's shades, birds were flying across the sky looking for their morning food… behind a particular school's building, a young raven haired boy was leaning on the wall as he was holding a couple of pictures…

"You know what to do…" he said to that person as he handed it back to him "Tell her, I'll send her my payment"

"Yes, I'll tell her that" this dark brown haired boy said as he bowed his head

"Do it clean" Natsume said as he turned his back from him

Without any goodbyes or farewells to that associate, he began to walk from him as he placed his hands inside his pocket… but as he was about to take a turn, he stopped suddenly when heard…

"Hey Natusme" called this blonde haired boy as he was leaning on the wall

Without looking back to whom that person is…

"Hey Ruka, what's up" he replied with his usual bored tone

"What are planning now?" Ruka asked him

"Nothing much just a little payback" he replied as he placed his hands inside his pockets and tilted his body a little to face him…

"A little pay back huh?" was Ruka's reply as he turned his gaze on the left "Déjà vu… or this is the same this that occurred with Rika" he said to him calmly as he nonchalantly stood up and walked beside his best friend

"She has nothing to do with this!" he replied quickly in a voice that was filled with anger and gloom as his locks masked his face…

A complete eerie silence enveloped both of them as the fresh wind of the spring's morning passed by swiftly in between them along with their locks swaying with it… it was as if, the topic that this blonde haired boy mentioned is a taboo…

"Will you still wait for her?" he asked his friend

"I have no plan waiting for a dead person" Natsume replied coldly

"She is not dead you know" Ruka simply replied

But then Natsume didn't reply anything from what Ruka said, instead, he took his hand out of his pocket and stretched his arms…

"Let's go Ruka… I've got a new toy to play with" Natusme said to Ruka

A smile creep out of Ruka's lips and decided to let this small confrontation pass by…

"The one who falls first is the one that loses the game" were Ruka's final words

"Hn" was Natsume's simple reply as he began to walk "I have no intention in falling first place"

"And again that's what you've also said before" Ruka replied and smiled at Natsume as both of them began to walk towards their class building…

* * *

The after breeze of spring passed by swiftly and beneath its shaded blue sky a young auburn haired girl was walking along this red bricked path as her long locks that were tied in a single pony gracefully danced with the wind… 

"He's not here yet" she said to herself as she glance both sides…

the air was filled with the music of the students chatting and walking side by side with their friends… slightly she clutched on the handle of the paper bag she was carrying…

"He isn't that bad, I think I miss judge him…" she thought as she recalled how he saved her last night… a faint blush passed by her face

"Mikan!" shouted a very familiar voice coming from behind her

Slowly she turned her gaze towards the person that called her attention; a smile crept out of her lips

"Anna, good morning" she greeted her everyday cheerful friend

"Good morning too… Are you feeling alright? You are face is red" she said to her friend

"Huh?! I'm j-just fine, I just remembered something" she explained as she laughed nervously

"Really, anyway lest hurry up, class will start soon and it's Jinno-sensei's" Anna said as she grab hold of Mikan's hand

Both of them then walked quickly to their class, they were lucky they arrived just before their scary teacher did…

Time passed by quickly, as each subject seemingly to pass by swiftly… This auburn haired girl who's musing as their teacher was explaining their lesson, gazed at the sky… she was too preoccupied that she didn't notice that the bell already rung… not until…

"Mikan-chan, are you going to the cafeteria?" her friend Anna said for the sixteenth time around

"Huh?" was her reply "Ahhh… Anna, no, I'll just go later, I'm going somewhere" she explained

"Okay… see yah' she said to her friend as these pink haired lass ran towards their other friends and slid the door close…

"All I have to do is give this back to him and thank him for last night" she said as she grabs hold of the paper bag

"I can do this!" she said to herself as she quickly stood up from her seat

Luckily for her, the student's section is embroidered on their uniform's jacket…

* * *

It was break time but the halls and corridors were unusually quiet as she passed by each one of them, but then as she was about to pass by the bulletin board, from a far a loud noise can be heard 

"What's up there?" she thought as she saw the crowd building up in front of their school's bulletin board

Not having any interest in poking her nose in that kind of business she decided to just pass by it but then…

"Mikan-chan!" was a call that made her stop from her tracks

Slowly she turned her gaze towards the person whom called her, out from the crowd a pink haired girl came out...

"Anna, what are you do-." she said to her but before she could even finish what she is about to said to her friend, Anna quickly grab her arm and drag her toward the bulletin board.

"Hey wait a minute… don't drag me like this" Mikan protested as Anna was trying to push both of them in the crowd towards the bulletin board…

"Mikan, you need to see this" Anna said to her

"Huh??" was her puzzled reply as she held on the paper bag tightly not wanting to lose it within the crowd

Finally, they made it safely towards the bulletin board…

"Mikan, look at this" Anna said to her as she pointed the pictures that were posted on the board

"I hope this is worth the tro-." she said but then she stopped at the moment she turned her gaze towards the bulletin board

Her eyes shot wide open and gaped as it was revealed to her photo's of last night… There were tons of photos of both of them, some were the ones that she was holding unto Natsume while riding his infamous motorcycle, each picture was taken from a different angle but what shocked her most was the blow up picture at the center which caught everyone's eyes along with its caption…

"Who the hell put this here?!" she shouted

At the back ground of the picture were flashy lights and images of the girls she met that night and in the middle was her and Natsume who seemingly were kissing while his hand was under her skirt….

"When did this one taken?" she thought as she stared at the large picture at the middle

She then recalled last night's crazy happening…

"_That girl…" Natsume interrupted as it was followed by a dirty smirk "yeah, she's my toy for the night… We are going to play some games in the dark" he continued as he placed his right arm around her waist…_

_Slowly he neared his face to her ears and whispered…_

"_Don't worry I'll be gentle" were the words he whispered to her as his hand began to move to her legs_

"Mikan-chan, you just came back but you were already able to make out with our school's heartthrob! " Anna squealed as she slowly provoked Mikan…

"Ehhh!" she shouted "Anna don't say such things… we actually didn't make out last night" Mikan explained

"You actually didn't?" Anna asked as a spark appeared in her orbs and a smirk was painted on her lips

"Yeah" Mikan replied without a single hesitation

"If you said you ACTUALLY didn't that means you were planning" Anna said in full enthusiasm "Mikan hurry, tell me what happened last night… oohhh I can't wait"

"No!!! Nothing happened! I am not planning anything and I have no interest with him" Mikan answered as she was being pressured by her friend and the stares she is receiving around her…

"You need not to hide anything from me" Anna said trying to get a story out from her mouth

"Give me a break, anyway who posted this stupid things here I'll make him or her pay" she said angrily as she clenched her fist tightly

Anna quickly responds it seems it was obvious to everyone and only one person can have the guts to do such thing…

"Him" Anna said as he pointed his finger towards a raven haired boy who was walking along side with a blonde haired boy and a couple of friends….

Her amber orbs met with a pair of crimson ones…

"So it's Natsume" Mikan said calmly as her eyebrow twitched and a smile creep out of her lips

"Yeah, you're not mad?" Anna asked as she saw her friend's facial expression

"Of course not… why would I be, he only embarrassed me in front of everyone here and nothing less" was Mikan's reply

Anna stepped back a little as she felt something bad is going to happen…

Nonchalantly, Mikan walked towards Natsume, as every crowd watched this play in front of them….

"Natsume-kun" Mikan said in an odd way but in a sweet tone as she walked towards him while she's smiling…

"What do you want" he said in an emotionless voice

Still smiling sweetly towards him

"I just want to say thanks for last night I had fun and…" she said and it was followed by a pause

Everybody there who gathered up to watch this short skit in front of them eagerly waited for what she is going to say next, tension is rising up…

Natsume, waited for her to continue what she is going to say, his plan is working accordingly…

"So this is his new toy" Ruka thought

"And…" Mikan said as her locks masked her face

"… You left this!" she shouted as she slapped the paper bag she was holding on his face hardly that made him fall flat on his back

A vein popped out of her head as she was furious over him…

"What the hell…" Natsume said

"That serves a moron and a pervert like you!" Mikan as she glared angrily towards him and throws the paper bag right at his face

"I'm such an idiot…" she said to herself loudly

"Just noticed now" Natsume replied monotonously

"Shut up! and I thought you were a gentle man" she said and then turned her back from him

A gush of wind passed by quickly as her skirt gracefully danced with it… a smirk appeared on Natsume's face…

"Isn't this a fascinating day, a perfect view" Natsume said as he stood up "Right strawberry?"

"Strawberry, who are you calli-." she said just then she remember what she was wearing "PERVERT!" she shouted

"Hn… whatever" Natsume said still having that emotionless voice "it's not my fault that you intentionally showed me what's under your skirt"

"I didn't!" she flared back

"Hn…" Natsume grunted as he passed by her "Just don't forget this, you are my toy and I am the only one who is allowed to play or touch you"

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked him as she folded her arms

But Natsume didn't reply to what she said instead he nonchalantly waved his hand towards her and said…

"I am a gentle man when a girl is undress in front of me… don't be late" were the words he said as he pointed towards their practice…

"The nerve" she said under her breathe "Who the hell he think he is" she said as she pulled he tongue out "I wish he will transfer here or more he would be here with me…" she thought…

Meanwhile…

"Natsume, you found your self some toy that's hard to control" Ruka said

"Isn't that interesting…" was only what Natsume said in a cool manner

"She is far different from Rika" Ruka suddenly said

"Obviously, she is a different person" Natsume replied and ended that little conversation of theirs…

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_ha ha the weirdest thing happened while I'm writing this story… our maids fought each other and began throwing the food to each other and hitting each other with plates… its funny 'coz they fought over a couple of boiled eggs… ha ha… 

Anyway how was the story? Please do tell me… anyway see you next time… please don't forget to leave a review… thanks…

Check out this story:

**_Chocolates and parfaits_**

**_Rated T-M_**

**_Summary: _**Mikan Sakura all ever wanted was to have the same story her parents had, she wanted a gentle prince not until an accident occurred She met Natsume Hyuuga a mean and hot playboy, Will her dream fairytale come true? or it will be a living nightmare? NxM


End file.
